Archive: Mahesh
Mahesh is a bonded plant demon currently a DEVIL research subject. He was captured for bonding at Facility 66 and is bonded to Themma Donner. Personality A proud and reserved demon, Mahesh is arrogant and usually very silent. As a former lone "king" of a forest, he feels himself quite superior to others, though his believed royal nature makes him slightly sympathetic to other demons' hardships even if he doesn't understand them. He is, however, extremely bitter and vengeful towards humans, whom he and his kind see as creatures who only bring destruction, disease and slavery. He never tried to hide his hatred for them, mercilessly killing the people who got into his territory in the past. Background Pre-bond Mahesh was born and raised in a dense forest in India, staying with his mother and learning everything he should as a cub before taking a territory of his own, as it is customary in his species. He lived his life in a feral way, protecting his territory, hunting for his survival and living pretty much in the same way a tiger would. Eventually, unaware humans would wander into his area, only to be hunt down and killed as the foul creatures the Rudras believed them to be, something passed down through the generations in his species. He did however miss one traveler once, who caught glimpse of the enormous demon sleeping after a meal. The man quickly began telling others about the three-eyed beast he saw, and speculation arose that he was a form of the god Shiva, killing humans to save the forests, destroying to protect. Soon, people began to deliberately enter his territory to see him, curious as to if he really was Shiva, though nothing changed in Mahesh's part; he still killed all he could get his paws on. However, he did notice that they seemed to react differently. Some would knee to him, not try to run away and scream funny words at him, though one did catch his attention: Mahesh. He wasn't aware that it was one of Shiva's names or even what it meant (Great ruler), but it sounded nice, so he adopted it as his own name. Unfortunately for Mahesh, the locals were not the only ones to know about his reputation. Deemed as a threat, he was hunt down by those humans he loathed so much; though these ones were different. They were very, very smart. They came prepared, in large groups, with weapons he had never seen before. But, oh, he wouldn't just let himself be caught like that. He fought back, he killed several of them before being overpowered. Post-bond Year 1 He was bonded to Themma Donner, but the pair is far from getting along. Mahesh's hate towards humans prevents him from being even slightly nice to her, especially since he considers his partner too weak. So far, most of their conversations end with the girl in tears. Powers Active *'toxin creation:' able to produce poisons that coat his teeth and claws. Usually used while in his demon form, since it's much harder to bite or scratch people in his human form * flora manipulation: Mahesh is able to control the growth of a large number of plants in whatever way he wants. Used mainly for battle whenever he's incapacitated or can't fight physically for whatever reason Passive *'toxin resistance:' he's resistant to toxins and can absorb them into his system to produce his own poison. However, he's not immune to synthetic poisons and can be greatly affected by those, depending on the components * corporeal plant growth: the Rudra is able to grow plants among his fur. Used when he needs certain herbs, berries and etc, though he grows small patches of grass for no apparent reason * plant communication: while it doesn't have any appliance in battle, he's able to communicate with plants. As a plant demon, he cares greatly about them and likes to talk to them whenever possible Physiology Demon Form Mahesh's demon form is big and has a build, as well as a body language, similar to a feline's. He has a very good eyesight and sense of smell, but his hearing is slightly hindered due to his ears being hidden, but nothing that ever caused great trouble. He has sharp teeth that are usually coated in toxins, though their effect varies depending on what he has eaten recently. Human Form His eyesight and sense of smell remain good, although not as much as when he's in demon's form. His hearing, on the other hand, stays exactly the same as a human's. Mahesh's sense of distance, however, is far from good when compared to his normal form; the lack of his third eye, allied with his new size, makes him quite clumsy, at least for a while after gaining this new human form. Relationships Themma Donner After starting out with the wrong foot, Mahesh is slowly warming up to Themma, seeing as how they need to be in sync to survive. He's slowly growing protective over his human partner, though if faced with this, he'll claim that it's because his life depends on hers. Friends Allies Acquaintances Ciprian: 'A fellow plant demon, so she almost instantly gained his trust. She smells good and gives good pettings, so he likes her. 'Addule: 'Sees him as a small and weak demon, so he feels that he should protect him. Not Friends 'Cillian Bradley: '''A human who controls fire. Two things he dislikes, so he sure doesn't like him. [http://dammed.wikia.com/wiki/Smiles '''Smiles]''': '''Wants to rip that smirk out of his face. Will NOT allow Themma anywhere near him again. Trivia *He doesn't actually speak in his demon form, but he communicates, and a lot. Roaring, growling, howling, all the loud and generally very frightening noises big animals do are in his dictionary. He does a lot of huffing in his human form as well. * Hates being touched by humans, but can tolerate other demons. * Surprisingly fast in his demon form, considering his size. It's all thanks to his third eye, that makes him less afraid to bump on trees and such, so he can run at full speed. * Also surprisingly gentle with animals, offering a quick and painless death to those he hunt back in the day. Category:6th Round Category:Archive: Characters